Marcus Graves
Vice Admiral Marcus Graves is the commander-in-chief of the IMC forces in the Frontier. He is the main antagonist of Titanfall, at least until he turns good and joins the Frontier Militia. Graves personally commands his IMC forces in the field, causing him to have a reputation as a maverick within the IMC. He has called for policy changes that the IMC believes are too lenient to Frontier citizens. History After becoming Vice Admiral, Graves was placed in command of the IMC forces in the Frontier, with Sergeant Kuben Blisk being made head of mission status and troop deployment while Spyglass was put in charge of intelligence and Titan management. When the Frontier Militia launched a raid on Fracture, Graves ordered IMC pilots to activate the defense turrets to prevent the Militia from gaining access to the fuel stashed there. Despite damaging the Militia's flagship, the Redeye, the Militia succeeded in gaining the fuel they needed. Graves then inquired with Sergeant Blisk how many ships the Militia lost, and how many were civilians, but Blisk dismissed there being a difference between civilian and Militia combatant. Spyglass then informed the Vice Admiral that there was an unmarked colony nearby that it could possibly be a Militia base. Graves ordered Blisk to send a small force to investigate, however Blisk used the civilians as targets to evaluate the new Spectretroops that they had received. Blisk then ordered IMC forces en masse to kill any Militia soldiers who were responding to the distress call the colony sent out. During the battle, it was revealed that the planet was the final resting place of the IMS Odyssey, and that the colony had been founded by James MacAllan. Graves stated that MacAllan was to be captured under charges of mutiny and treason, while the Militia requested Graves' old friend to become their leader. MacAllan agreed to do so if the Militia evacuated the colonists. He also asked for the Militia to support his efforts in retrieving information from the Odyssey's databanks. Graves ordered his forces to stop MacAllan from obtaining information from The Odyssey, but they failed to do so. However, Graves knew MacAllan's next move, leaving the relic behind in order to find Robert "Barker" Taube. Through his informants, Graves traced Barker to Angel City, and sent out search parties to find him. The IMC forces soon engaged Militia troops, while the Militia snuck Barker out through the sewers. Graves then requested reinforcements, which soon arrived in the form of the IMS Sentinel. Meanwhile, MacAllan ordered the Militia to attack the Sentinel in order to make it to go to dry dock for repairs, and his plan succeeded thanks to the Militia Hornet fighters, with the Sentinel going to Outpost 207 for repairs. The Militia attacked the Sentinel, causing the IMC to lose it. However, Graves knew that MacAllan's plan needed information on the repulser towers that protected the airbases in the Demeter system, and that the Militia would need to go to Base Golden, an abandoned facility at the Boneyard on the planet Leviathan, to obtain the info. Graves had his troops to destroy the facility before the Militia could study the tower there, but the Militia were able to get the information they required before it exploded. Graves then sent his forces to defend The Three Towers at Airbase Sierra. But they were destroyed by the Militia, causing the wildlife to devastate the facility. Graves later directed operations from orbit during the Battle of Demeter, while Blisk pursued MacAllan as he attempted to overload the main reactor to destroy the refueling base. Graves told Blisk to use hand to hand combat in order to avoid damaging the reactor's systems. However, MacAllan locked himself in the reactor core, and Graves ordered Blisk to return to the fleet. Graves attempted to dispatch evacuation crafts for the pilots when the reactor began to go critical, but Spyglass cancelled the order and had the fleet to jump to a safe distance, much to Graves's shock and frustration. MacAllan then pleaded with Graves to take over for him as leader of the Militia, right before the reactor exploded. In the three months following Demeter, Graves followed his old friend's request and became the Field Commander of the Militia forces. In his place, Spyglass succeeded Graves as Vice Admiral and commander of IMC's frontier forces, while Blisk got promoted to a Commander under him. Graves ordered the strike at the Hammond Robotics Spectre production facility. During the battle, Graves contacted Blisk and asked him to leave the IMC and help him fight IMC's machine forces, and that the robots loyalty lied with their operator. However, Blisk told Graves he had no right to talk about loyalty due to his defection and refused to believe the Militia could be as victorious against the IMC's machines and mercenaries. He then told Graves he would fight him for nothing before severing the connection. Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed